The Primrose Effect
by Savior Witch
Summary: A story about the effect of global warming on Earth and how far Mother Earth will go to protect it.


_**The Primrose Effect**_

The eternal silence wasn't disturbed by anything. No construction workers' drills screeching as they protruded into the solid Earth that should remain untouched and untainted. No raging rap-music, humming through as vibrations from cars' stereos as they blasted notes too high for their passengers' ears. No, none of these things existed for this was the time when Earth was first born – the Primrose Earth. Rivers cascaded from the tips of mountains, pure and full. Birds chirped, butterflies fluttered around, and dodo birds were even in existence. Little did these creatures know that their descendents' lives would be much different than theirs, for they would be effected by the arrival of the human race, who would, in turn, slowly destroy plants and animals as they brought upon the Earth's demise.

(-oOo-)

The tranquility and peace of the once primrose planet had now disappeared into the current time of 2009. Harmful fossil fuels escaped all around the world through the exhaust pipes of cares as plumes of carbon dioxide that slowly increased the water-filled planet's overall temperature. This, as many know, is the aiding factor in global warming. So as ice caps melted and polar bears disappeared into the deep blue – falling into the shadow of death, the unsuspecting people of the world didn't quite realize the reality of their actions to the Earth.

Little did the population of New York City know was that they were oblivious to a woman with long, fire-red hair, standing on the roof of the Empire State Building. The passing wind caressed her hair as she stared down at the scene below her. She looked upon the people as if they were vermin for harming the Earth. Her purple eyes glinted with disgust.

"How can they not care about the world in which they live?" She thought, annoyed, as taxis piled up and loud, obnoxious honks were audible to her, even though she was many stories high in the air.

She closed her eyes and was suddenly engulfed in a whirlpool of elements; a sandstorm, leaves whipping around, and a vortex of water. This supernatural feat was not noticed though by the oblivious humans below. What they also didn't know was that what was to be decided next would affect them all forever.

(-oOo-)

Making her entrance in the same way as she disappeared from the rooftop, she appeared in an eerie forest. It seemed to be the only place that had retained the peaceful silence from the original Earth. Rays of light, here and there, penetrated from the sky through the treetops, giving the sanctuary a golden glow that made all shadows retreat into the non-existent darkness.

As she continued through the picket of trees, she came across to the magical meadow she had been journeying to. The scene contained the same qualities of the forest yet it had something different. A feeling of another presence lingered around the opening. As the woman moved closer to the center of the clearing, a breeze whirled around her and after the air settled, a leveled-off stump was below her. She took a seat, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Soon after, whispers and murmurs became audible and then the strange woman became to converse with the invisible sounds.

"Yes, mother, they haven't ceased the use of the damaging fuels." The red-haired woman answered.

The wind flipped a few strands of her hair as it whispered another message into her ear. The woman's eyes widened and she stood up, shocked by the command she had just been given.

"Mother, I won't! I refuse to!" She exclaimed.

A torrent of air currents suddenly blew around the woman as it formed a translucent spirit of a woman with wavy, long hair, calming eyes, and a striking complexion. "It is the only way, my child." The spirit pleaded.

"No, there must be another way. If I do that, everyone will be destroyed!" She debated, her eyes now shifting to a blue hue.

"Primrose, you know better than to think that things are destroyed. Everything is reborn. Have you forgotten the lessons that the sprites taught you?" Mother Earth questioned, raising a transparent eyebrow.

Primrose shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Noticing the pre-remorse in her voice, Mother Earth suggested, "Maybe there is one more way?"

Primrose's raised her head suddenly and her face lit up in an instant. "What!?" She asked, in excitement.

"You can offer the humans one more chance to switch to alternative energies and to stop hurting me." She offered, as a last resort.

"At the first chance!" She exclaimed, turning away from the spirit to hurry and carry out this last attempt.

"Wait," Earth said. Primrose slowly turned around and saw the fearful expression on the spirit's face. "Remember, if we don't do anything, I will die, along with everyone soon."

Primrose didn't bother to respond, for she didn't know what to say. She was torn between the decision to save everyone in one way or to save them in another way. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't decide which was right. She couldn't stand to think about the possibility of the pain that they would endure if she had to resort to the main plan; a new beginning for everyone and the Earth. So she turned away from Mother Earth, once again, and disappeared off into another place in the world to try and salvage the human race in this time, once and for all.

(-oOo-)

Voices filled the room of the government's highest ranking political division. Gasps of shock and terror were heard as a bolt of lighting cracked into the room, carrying the demi-goddess, Primrose. People tried to flee through the doors but Primrose raised her hands and vents of air closed the only visible exits.

"Silence!" She boomed, her voice becoming monstrous to grab the politicians' attention.

Everyone stopped moving at her command and made there way back to their seats in the room. The once open room now seemed more enclosed to all of them, now that this powerful being had appeared.

"Wh-who are you?" One brave man spoke.

"I am Primrose. I am a selected human in service of the Earth. I am here to beg you to please switch to using an alternative method of supplying the people of Earth with energy, for your current methods are too harmful and soon the Earth will die, along with everyone in it."

"It's not possible," a woman sputtered, "We cannot just switch to using other forms of energy and completely stop using oil. It's ludicrous to suggest that we end that in one day."

Primrose sighed. She had not received the feedback she had been hoping for. "But you do not realize that if you don't, you will all die."

"We have lots of time before that happens." The woman retorted, obnoxiously.

"Not anymore, I'm afraid, and I'm sorry you think that way." Primrose responded, saddened by the fact it had came to this point. Her hair began to glow as her eyes turned scorching red, as flames licked strands of her hair while it blew around her, masking her face. Papers flipped around and chairs spun to the walls as people started to scream again. Finally, in a quick, bright flash of red light she was gone and the room settled.

(-oOo-)

Within the ferocious snowstorm in which she appeared, there was a giant figure of ice that glowed with luminosity. She held her hands in the form of a triangle by her neck. Within the empty space, a gem necklace was visible with one giant white pearl in the middle. It glowed for a moment as the ice cap shattered and the blue light within was captured into the necklace.

(-oOo-)

In Hawaii, another woman of the same figure but with red eyes, was atop an active volcano. She stared down at the leaping lava as a red beam of energy shot up from the fiery substance and into her gem.

(-oOo-)

This clone of Primrose possessed green eyes as she wandered around a rainforest. The yells, sounds, squeaks of animals around her were drowned out as wisps of wind flew around her as she beckoned on the element of air. The currents of wind then suddenly changed into long, thing wisps of green light that spun and joined together to create one beam of solid, green energy that sailed into her necklace.

(-oOo-)

Waiting in the spirit forest where Mother Earth resides, the purple-eyed Primrose waited. Suddenly before her, her two clones appeared. They then floated into the original Primrose, merging together, and the necklace flashed all three colors, blue, red, and green, before resting back onto the color of white.

"It is time." Mother Earth called, in the wind.

Primrose closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, calling out to the people on Earth, "but it is for the best." As she concentrated, her necklace flashed different colors faster and faster until stopping on white, once again, shining brilliantly as Primrose spoke her last words, tears falling down her cheeks, "Goodbye, mother." And with those words, Primrose exploded along with the necklace in a surge of white light. The energy rushed everywhere, covering the globe and affecting everyone and everything on it.

(-oOo-)

The eternal silence wasn't disturbed by anything. No construction workers' drills screeching as they protruded into the solid Earth that should remain untouched and untainted. No raging rap-music, humming through as vibrations from cars' stereos as they blasted notes too high for their passengers' ears. No, none of these things existed for this was the time when Earth was reborn – the Primrose Earth.


End file.
